The Brotherhood
by P3wter Dr4gon
Summary: With all his friends dead at the hands of Voldemort Harry takes his own life only to be given a second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1: A 2nd Chance

_**The Brotherhood**_

_**Chapter 1: A second chance**_

_Disclaimer: Do u really need to be told? Oh well anyway, I don't own anything used in this story and no money being made from it._

_AN: Me again! I started this story with only a vague idea of what I would write about so I may have to go back and make minor changes later on, nothing major or overly important to the story line though. Also because I am a student I suffer from a serious lack of spare time and have neglected my other stories. I might be willing to let someone else take one over if they interested. Just let me know. And now that I have wasted your time making u read this insanely long note, Enjoy chapter 1!_

Harry Potter lay on a bed at a deserted inn near London. As he sat there he thought back to his past and to everything that had led him up to this point.

When he was 11 years old he had first learned about magic. In the following years he had gone on many adventures through the magical world with friends and seen the face of true evil. Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him throughout all his years at Hogwarts and had almost succeeded. In Harry's third year Voldemort had managed to resurrect himself and had begun a brutal civil war in the wizarding world. The war had ended with the destruction of the ministry and the deaths of many a good wizard. After the Dark Lord had seized power he began a rein of terror worse than any before. Half-blood and muggleborn witches and wizards were hunted down and imprisoned. The muggles themselves were all but exterminated in England.

Harry had fought with his friends against Voldemort but in the end he watched them all die one after the other. Even years of hard training and time spent learning every spell he could was simply too late to save them. That brought him to his current state, hiding out in an inn that very few even knew existed. Even though it had been several years since he had lost the last of his friends Harry still felt the loss. He lay on the bed with a bottle of Firewiskey in one hand and his wand in the other. The picture a misery, and it was the anniversary of Voldemort's rise to power no less.

Harry took another drink from the bottle and stared at his wand laying in his hand. "Fuck it all," He said miserably. He brought his wand to his temple and said the words that would end his own life. "Avada Kedavra." His lifeless body fell limply back onto the bed.

Harry Potter woke up in a large empty room. The dull gray walls stretched up several stories to a dome ceiling and passageways branched off from all sides of the chamber. Harry looked around cautiously, "Where the hell am I?"

"Not far from it actually Mr. Potter."

Harry whirled around toward the speaker. He was a nondescript man who seemed to be average in every way. The man had shoulder length gray hair, gray eyes, and wore a black suit. Harry didn't take his eyes off the man. "Where am I and who are you? I am supposed to dead."

The man smiled placidly, "You may call me the keeper, Death, or Marcus as is my actual name but people give me all kinds of titles not unlike yourself. You sir are in what most would call death's waiting room. To be honest we aren't really sure what to do with you at the moment but I assure that you very much dead."

Harry looked around the gigantic room again. "Who needs a waiting room this fucking big? You could fit Hogwarts in here."

Marcus kept his smile. "Well when the black plague struck we were swamped with people needing to be sent on their way. I remember one poor soul spent a year in here before we got to him. Poor bastard went to hell after all his waiting. But that's besides point, we are here to decide where your going Mr. Potter."

Harry gave the man a strange look. "Whats so hard to decide on? I'm dead now can please just flip a damn coin and send me on my way?"

"Mr Potter you should know by now that there is no such thing as luck. It is a fabrication of the human mind. Besides unless you brought some money with you we don't have a coin to flip. It's not we need a currency for anything around here."

Harry now gave the man an irritated look. He was certain the man was crewing with him for the fun of it. "Well if you cant make a decision send the hell back!" Harry shouted angrily.

The man got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know that's not a bad idea. We all know that Voldemort has broken the rules, He has lived long past when he should have died, and he has ended peoples lives long before they were due." He began to pace back and forth, "If you are willing I can send your mind back to inhabit the body of your past self. But if I do this you must promise me that you kill Voldemort this time. We can't undo all the damage he has caused but you can prevent many of the early deaths caused by his second rise to power."

"Wait, How is any of that even possible?"

"Magic of course Mr. Potter. Now do you agree to kill Voldemort in exchange for a second chance at life with your friends?"

"I though I already had to do that. Prophecy remember."

Marcus laughed in his face. "Hahahaha Mr. Potter prophecies are complete bullshit. You never had to kill him until now. The only actual prophecies are of the self fulfilling variety."

"And if I fail?"

"Then it's go directly to hell, do not collect your revenge and never see your loved ones again I'm afraid.

Harry adopted a look of fierce determination. "Alright you've got a deal, send me back and I will ensure that Voldemort is killed, and that has many people as possible are saved."

"Excellent Mr. Potter have a wonderful trip. I'll be in touch." With that Harry found himself surrounded by an intense white light. As the light increase he experienced agony worse than any cruciatus curse Voldemort could ever cast. Seconds later the pain sent him into unconsciousness.

_**Please review! I need ideas!**_


	2. Ch 2: Disappearances and Preparations

_**The Brotherhood**_

_**Chapter 2: Disappearances and Preparations**_

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything used in this story and no money is being made from it._

_A/N:_ _YAY! Chapter 2 in as many days. Hope I can keep this up but no promises. As of right now I don't have anyone to check for errors so anyone interested in that job? Let me know if you are. Or just point out any mistakes u find when u review (which I hope u do). Oh, and whoever guess which video game is referenced near the end of this chapter gets a gold star. LOL :) Enjoy!_

Harry Potter blinked rapidly and sat bolt upright in his bed. He clearly recognized the cupboard he had spent his childhood in at #4 Private Drive. He looked down at himself and clearly recognized the body he had when he was 11 years old.

'Oh my god, it actually worked, I'm back!' Harry thought to himself. Harry took a moment to close his eyes and center himself. He checked his magical core and found that it was the same as it was when he had died. Harry knew that he had been given an extraordinary chance to set thing right and he was going to waste time.

Harry pointed his hand at the door to the cupboard and whispered, "Alohomora." He was rewarded with a click and the door slowly swinging open. Harry crawled out of the cupboard and made his way out of the house through the front door. He turned around in a circle and took one last look at the neighborhood he had hated all his life before he disapperated away for the last time.

Minutes after Harry left a lone wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore apperated in front of the Dursley household. He was there to check on Harry after his monitoring devises had picked up the use of magic inside the house. Dumbledore walked up the driveway and upon finding the front door open entered the house cautiously. As he walked toward the kitchen he noticed that the door to a cupboard under the stairs was open as well. Dumbledore paled when he realized that that someone had clearly lived in the cupboard.

A shriek from the top of the stairs attracted his attention. Petunia Dursley looked at him angrily from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing in my house you freak!" Petunia shrieked.

Dumbledore ignored the question. "Where is Harry?"

"The little freak's not in his cupboard?"

Dumbledore fought the urge to curse the woman and spoke again calmly. "Do you know where he might have gone?:

Petunia shrugged slightly, "No and who cares? Now at least we don't have to deal with him. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Without another word the Headmaster disapperated back to his to begin the search for Harry Potter. 'It is imperative that Harry is found and taken somewhere he will be safe' Albus thought to himself quietly.

The crack of apperation announced Harry's arrival at Diagon Alley. After making sure that his scar was hidden under his bangs Harry made his way to Gringots bank. After submitting a drop of his blood to prove that he was who he said he was he went down to his trust vault and and took out 200,000 galleons in a bottomless money bag. Harry had 50,000 pounds worth converted to the muggle currency and then left the bank.

He looked around the alley at all the shops and people milling about. A smile crept onto his face, he had money to spend.

Albus Dumbledore was looking every bit his 150 years of age. After Harry Potter had gone missing Albus had reformed the Order of the Pheonix in order help find the boy. However, all of their searching had been futile, there simply was no trace of Harry anywhere in the area around Private Drive. He had now expanded the search area into the magical world with the new school year starting he wouldn't be able to participate in the search. 'This is supposed to be your first year at Hogwarts, Where are you Harry?' Albus stared out his office window into the night.

_Several Months Later_

Harry Potter walked through Diagon alley with his hood up to conceal his identity. Over the last few months Harry spent all his spare time training and studying, trying to learn all he could as quickly as he could. In his last life he had spent too much time running for his life to be able to sit down and learn the more powerful spells of the wizarding world. Now with a time-turner he had illegally obtained from Nocturne alley he had been able to pack three years of learning into 5 months. He hadn't really wanted to avoid school but he knew if he went to Hogwarts before he had finished some of his training then he would never have the time. Thankfully eating well and exercising often while using the time turner had made him unrecognizable, but he still didn't take chances.

Minutes later Harry walked into a small shop on a side alley from Diagon. The sign outside the door said that they sold armor and weapons. The shop smelled of leather and the workbenches lining the wall were covered in various types of weapons. Various kinds of armor and battle robes hung from on the walls giving the entire room the feel of a medieval armory.

A burly man dressed in a blacksmiths apron entered the room from a door at the back of the shop. He stared at Harry for a second, "Can I help you sir?"

Harry glanced around the shop and his eyes fell on a dusty set of battle robes hanging in one corner. They were white with decorative designs around the seam where the hood was sewn on and also where the arms were sewn on. Brown dragon hide bracers covered the lower arms and led down to brown dragon hide gloves. A dragon hide strap went over the right shoulder and under the left to hold a sword sheath on the back. A large sash made of dragon hide wrapped around the waste and completely protected the abdomen, It had four small sheaths for throwing knives. There was a red cloth the wrapped around under the sash to prevent from being uncomfortable, a long piece of the cloth hung down the middle of the front to accent the robe. A belt of dragon hide hung down on the left side of the sash, attached to it was yet another sword sheath.

The man followed his eyes to the robe and smiled, "You sir, have very good taste. I designed that set of robes myself, they are made to offer good protection and still allow the wearer to be extremely mobile. They also allow for a large variety of weapons."

"I'll take it, can you make me another three sets of these robes? I have a feeling that I will be wearing them often."

"I can do that but it won't be cheap, will you be wanting all the weapons as well?"

"Yes but only one set of them please, money is not an issue."

After Harry paid for the robes he put them on while the shopkeeper went to get the weapons. The battle robes were charmed to resist low level spells and to automatically re-size to fit the wearer.

The shopkeeper re-entered carrying a box full of weapons and explained what each was as well as where they went.

Harry placed a silver long sword in the sheath on his back, a silver short sword in the sheath at his hip, and four silver throwing knives in the sash around his waste. He paused when he reached the last two items, unsure of what to do with them. Both looked to be wand holsters but one had a blade in the sheath where the wand would have gone.

Seeing his confusion the shopkeeper spoke. "That blade is something I custom made to go with these robes, It goes on the inside of you left forearm. Just flick your left wrist like you would a wand holster and the blade will extend, flick your wrist again and it will retract. The wand holster is made to go on your right forearm, I should also tell you that all of these items are charmed so that they can not be summoned.

After Harry put them on he thanked the man and left the store. He stopped by Olivander's a short time later and picked up his old wand. As Harry pulled up his hood he thanked god that he had thought to study and practice using various types of weapons before hand or he would have been at a serious loss. Checking to make sure that he had everything shrunk inside his pockets he took one last look around and disapperated to Hogsmede. It was going to be an eventful evening.

_A/N: Read & review_

_And a thank you goes out to 'my canvas is blank' for their review and ideas._


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

_**The Brotherhood**_

_**Chapter 3: Arrival**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story and no money is being made from it._

_A/N: YAY! Chapter three up! Not sure if a spelled a couple of words right so if you find any errors please let know. Now enjoy :)_

_P.S. "..." is speech and '…' is for thoughts_

The crack of apperation signaled the arrival of Harry Potter in Hogsmead. A look around at the town brought a smile to his face. It looked exactly like he remembered, at least as he remembered it before Voldemort's rebirth. He shook off the nostalgia of the moment and began his trek up to Hogwarts castle. The gates opened on their own as he approached, as if to welcome back an old friend.

It was another 10 minutes before Harry finally walked up the steps of Hogwarts. The outer doors were wide open and could hear the commotion of chatting students as they ate in the Great Hall. Harry steeled himself mentally and pushed the doors of the Great Hall open with a thunderous bang as they struck the wall.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't enjoying his meal today. He sat looking out over the student body of Hogwarts and his thoughts were brought back to the one missing student, Harry Potter. After months of searching for the boy with no success he was resigning himself to calling off the search. 'I only hope James and Lily can forgive me' He thought miserably.

Dumbledore's attention was drawn to the doors of the hall as they swung open with a thunderous bang. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a man dressed in white battle robes. Various weapons could clearly be seen sticking out all over his body.

Albus rose from his seat and subtly summoned his wand into his hand. "Who are you, and why have you seen fit to disturb our students meal?"

The man replied by pulling back the hood of his robes to revile startling green eyes, a mop of jet black hair, and a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Well you invited me to attend this school a few months ago, I have decided to take you up on your offer."

Harry almost burst out laughing as Dumbledore's jaw hit the floor. The look on his face was truly priceless. It was clear that the Headmaster hadn't been expecting Harry to look like he did. Whether it was the confidence, older than expected age, or the robes he was wearing, Harry wasn't exactly sure.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Whispers ran through the crowd of students as some tried to get a better look at him.

"In the flesh. Now are we gonna stand here all day or can I be sorted? I am anxious to begin my term."

Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat from his office and offered it to Harry. The look his face clearly said that he was waiting to get an explanation in private.

Harry placed the hat on his head and felt it attempting to enter his mind. 'You have very strong shields Mr. Potter,' The hat whispered in his mind.

'I know I do. And I will not be lowering them so you will just have to put me in the house I choose.'

The hat chuckled in his mind. 'You could have just asked Mr. Potter. Now, which house would you like to be placed in?'

'Gryffindor.'

"Gyffindor!" The hat shouted in what had to be the loudest voice possible. Harry's ears were ringing as he handed the hat back to Dumbledore. 'That stupid hat yelled on purpose.'

The cheering Gryffindors were quieted down by Dumbledore and then he addressed the assembled students and faculty. "I would like to welcome Harry Potter here to Hogwarts and I hope you will all join me in my welcome." A round of applause died quickly when the Headmaster raised his hand. "Now that all the excitement is over I dare say its time you were all off to bed. Mr. Potter if you please follow me to my office I believe there are a few things we must discuss.

As the students filed out of the great hall on their way to their houses Harry fell into step behind the Headmaster. Within a few minutes Harry found himself in the office he remembered so well. Dumbledore sat behind his desk while Harry took a seat in front.

Albus stared at Harry for a few moments. "So Mr. Potter I think it's time you explained yourself."

Harry gave the headmaster an amused look. "You do? Well then, what exactly would you like me to explain?"

"Where you have been, how you got here, and why do you appear to be older than you should be.

"Well you do have a lot of questions. To answer your second question I got here by walking from Hogsmead. The third is due to an accident involving aging spells. I'm afraid the third is neither important, nor any of your business."

Dumbledore frowned. "Mr. Potter I must insist you tell me where you have been. It is important to your safety..."

"You can stop that right now Dumbledore. You do not control what I do, trying to do so will only make me your enemy."

"Harry as your magical guardian I have the right..."

"Again, you need to stop right there! You may be my magical guardian but you have not been present in my life, hell you didn't even come in person to tell me I was a wizard." Harry said angrily.

"I had expected that your relatives would have explained it to you. Besides living with them provided you protection you couldn't be given anywhere else."

Harry stood up, eyes blazing in anger. "Headmaster I know that you must have visited my relatives when you realized I was missing so you know what my life was like while I was there. The fact that you never once bothered to check up on me while until that point proves that you were not doing your job as my magical guardian. Besides already know about the blood wards you placed around their home. The only problem is that for the ward to be affective I had to consider that place my home, which will never happen! Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go get some sleep so I can be ready for classes tomorrow."With that Harry stood a walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Dumbledore in his wake.

'This is not what I expected from him. I must make him understand that his safety is paramount.' Dumbledore thought to himself.

Harry left the Headmasters office and stopped to take a calming breathe, losing control wasn't going to benefit anyone. Within a few minutes he reached Gryffindor tower and the portrait swung open for him without a word. He walked up to his dorm room and made sure to place a fidelius charm around his bed and his truck to hide them, and to allow him to sleep soundly at night. Harry took off his robes and climbed into bed, meditating over the events of the day until he slowly slipped into the land of dreams.

_A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter. Please read and review, I am always in need of new ideas for my stories._

_Another thank you needs to go out to 'my canvas is blank' for yet another insightful and encouraging review._

_I also need to thank '__El-Queso__' for his review and suggestion._


End file.
